The Day I Lost You
by yumbuckets7
Summary: When one of Harry's friends goes missing, he realizes taht his perfect world might now be what it had seemed...
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**The Day I Lost You**

Harry sat down slowly. Shock evident on his face.

"Gone? Truly, actually gone?" He whispered.

"Yes...truly...gone." Ron, Harry's best mate, answered back softly.

"But...how? Why? When did you find out?" Panic began to creep throughout Harry's body.

"Mum and Dad told me half an hour ago...They found out this morning... I guess she went missing sometime last night..." Ron said hesitantly.

Harry just stared in disbelief. He had never thought _this_ would happen. People had been disappearing all the time now, thanks to Voldemort, but he had never imagined...

------------------------------------

Hermione walked happily down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. Being Head Girl, Hermione rarely visited the Gryffindor common room, because the Head Boy and Girl had their very own common room to themselves. In fact, now that she thought about it, the last time she had visited the Gryffindor common room was when Draco Malfoy and her started going out, but that was a long story. Right now she had something very important to tell her friends.

"Withering draught!" She exclaimed cheerfully to the Fat Lady Portrait.

The enormously fat, pink-dressed woman woke with a snort from her afternoon nap.  
"Whah? What's wrong? Oh...bother...its you..." She said grumpily as she swung open to reveal a small hole in the wall.  
"Thank you!" Hermione proceeded through the hole, and then began to scan the room (on the other side). She spotted her two best friends near the fireplace, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Hi guys! Guess what? I..." she hesitated. Harry's face was deathly white causing his lightning-shaped scar to stand out more than it ever had before. "Er...Guys? You both look as though Gryffindor lost every Quidditch match to Slytherin. What's wrong?"

"Er...er..." Ron went quiet.

"She's gone," Harry said.

"Hmm? Who's gone?"

"_She's_ missing," Ron said quietly.

"WHO is?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Ginny... Ginny's missing." Harry said in disbelief. Beside him, Ron burst into silent tears...

-------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley was the youngest of seven siblings. And she happened to be the only girl in the family (besides her mother). So of course, you would think that she was the most likely to be teased in the family.

But Ginny was actually well respected by her 6 older brothers for many reasons. She was strong, spunky, great at come-backs (Draco Malfoy had even said so), beautiful (almost every guy at Hogwarts liked her), and she was brave.

But right now, Ginny Weasley was feeling anything but brave. She was standing in an ice-cold, stone room facing the back of a high, armchair. And the weirdest thing of all, was she couldn't remember how she had got here.

"Well, hello, Ginny Weasley." A high voice pierced the air. "You do know who I am, do you not?"

"Er...yes...er...I think so," Ginny whispered.The voice laughed maliciously.

" And do you know, _why_ you are here?"

"N...no sir," She answered.

"Well, let me tell you," the voice said. "You are here, because you are of _great_ value to me."

"I...I am?" Ginny was surprised.

"Yes! You are very close to Harry Potter. And so I can use you for information."

"If you mean I'm to be your spy, you can go ahead and kill me now." Ginny answered more bravely than she actually felt.

"I can't kill you; you are too valuable." The voice laughed again. "And I know you would _never_ betray your little hero, Harry Potter, so I've decided to _force_ you to."

Ginny didn't want to ask the next question, but she did anyway.  
"How?"

"Oh well, let's just say I have two of your family members in a highly guarded cell with ten dementors surrounding it, just waiting to be killed. Of course, if you don't do what I want you to do, and those two get killed, I'll just put you under the Imperious Curse. Wouldn't that be fun?" The voice laughed once more.

Ginny gasped. She didn't know what to do. Tears began to run down her pale cheeks as she whispered, "Can I see them?"

"No, I'm afraid not. The ten dementors might damage you just a bit too much. But, I'll tell you who they are, Fred and George Weasley." Two wands came flying off the chair, and landed in front of Ginny.

"No!" She crumpled to the hard ground recognizing her brother's wands.The chair moved backwards. A man stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes, my dear," he said, "they are here, begging their sister to do as I say." He pointed his wand at her and whispered something.

Ginny's head hit the ground and blackness overwhelmed her...

**_Author's Note:_**  
SO? What do you think? PLEASE review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2The Awkward Visit

Author's Note: Sorry, it took me longer to update then I thought it would. Hope you like this! And please review. Grr, school is starting so I'll be long at updating.

It was night, and Hogwarts had finally quieted down. The ruckus had just settled down for the Gryffindor common room and the crowd of people had thinned leaving just a small amount of students scattered across the room. A few fifth years were struggling to finish their last minute potions essays for Professor Slughorn, two third years were showing promise in becoming the next Fred and George Weasley, and three seventh years were sitting dismally around a smoldering fire. The last three were, of course, the 'Golden Trio', or in other words, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

Ron was quite pale; a small tinge of green was the only color in his face. He was staring at one of the crimson walls, biting his thumbnail, and muttering completely random statements, a sure sign of hysteria.

Harry held a long piece of parchment in his lap. It was covered with lists, notes, and other odd bits of information. This had taken a lot of work on Harry's part, because he never planned things out, he usually just acted. But on Hermione's persistence , and the still fresh pain of his godfather, Sirius Black's, death, Harry had started planning his rescue mission.

Hermione had about ten thick books piled up next to her. She was flipping through one of them, "**_How I Rescued My Mother from the Clutches of You-Know-Who: a 10 Easy Step Guide. By: Timothy Woodlebrook._**" Hermione's face was scrunched into that of annoyance and disgust.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "This book is a joke! The man isn't even talking about V...v... You-Know-Who, he's talking about his mother's husband! And then, there is this other book," she pointed to the book on top of the stack, "**_Escaping the Dark Lord. By: William Afterbroad_**, and all he ever talks about is Grea and Johpe Afterbroad, his parents. The only thing special about them, was that they were in the same year as Tom Riddle here at Hogwarts. How is that helpful? I haven't found anything!"

"Books don't help in these sorts of situations, Hermione!" Harry said quietly. Ron grunted in agreement. "I mean, well... I tried your way, by planning out things, but it's just not working. We need to find Ginny, and we need to find her now!" Harry continued. Hermione sighed.

"Well, we don't even know where to start." She said angrily. At that moment, the portrait hole opened. Hermione, as Head Girl, stood up angrily and said, "Who would be walking around at this time of night?"

just as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Professor!" she whispered in surprised. The headmistress nodded her head to the three students.

"Miss Granger, by your look of surprise, I suppose you are wondering what I am doing in the Gryffindor common room?" she smiled amusedly. Hermione nodded. "Well, I once was a Gryffindor student like you, and I did later become Gryffindor Head of House, so I felt a sudden longing to return to my old home! Also," McGonagall continued, "I have a letter for Ron Weasley." With that, she handed a piece of parchment to Ron and then cast a wary eye towards the two mischievous third years, whispering excitedly about some new tunnel they had found.

"Really?" sputtered Ron. "This is great!" He smiled down at the letter in his hand.

"Let me see!" Harry grabbed the letter and began to read aloud.

_Ron, Harry, Hermione,_

_Do not worry! Ginny is alive and well! She was taken to St. Mungo's, and we're heading there now! I believe Professor McGonagall will be able to send you over here with a Portkey. We will be waiting for you in the lobby._

_Arthur Weasley_

"She's ok!" Harry smiled.

"See, it's a good thing we didn't just go try to save her." Hermione sniffed. Ron rolled his eyes, all signs of hysteria gone.

"Sure, Hermione, whatever you say! Professor, can we go now?"

It had taken only a few minutes for Professor McGonagall to arrange the Portkey, a small spoon, and send them hurtling off to the lobby of St. Mungo's. After a moment of catching their breath and their balance, the three glanced around the lobby-room.

Arthur Weasley was hurrying over to them, a smile on his face.

"Hello there! Ginny is on the sixth floor. The rest of us are already up there! Well, come on!" He turned around quickly and walked towards the magical elevator.

Harry found himself standing in a small room with two beds, one large desk, three windows, and an abnormally large tiger print rug on the floor. Of the two beds, only one was occupied, and the person that occupied this bed, was of course Ginny Weasley. She was surrounded by her parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, her two brothers, Charlie and Bill, and her recently married sister-in-law Fleur. This small group had smiles across all their faces, they laughed and looked at her with a newfound appreciation. But Ginny's face looked far from happy.

Although there were no visible signs of injury, except for a small bruise on Ginny's forehead, Harry could tell, that something was paining her.

"How are you Ginny?" he asked.

She looked at him strangely and answered softly. "I'm fine. I don't know why I'm here at the hospital, nothing is wrong with me!"

'What happened, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Nothing! I went to Hogsmeade for a day, just to get away from school and go shopping! I was near the shrieking shack when I fell down, I must have fainted or something!" She replied angrily.

"That's all that happened?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Yes, and then I wake up and these two wizards are staring at me and they think I was captured by You-know-who or something, so they send me off here, thinking I have some serious condition or something!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter and sighed. "Well, why did you go to Hogsmeade by yourself anyway? I mean, these are dangerous times, what with You-know-who and all his Death Eaters running around killing everything."

"I told you, I wanted to take a break from school and go shopping or something! And I wasn't captured by You-know-who, so can we just return back to school now?"

"Not yet, I think Fred and George will want to see you too." Mr. Weasley answered, then continued hopefully, "and maybe even Percy."

"They won't come!" Ginny shrieked, drawing looks of surprise form the group around her.

"And why not?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well...er...I don't know...but, I want to go back to school now!" She muttered.

"Very well," Mr. Weasley sighed. "Where did you put the Portkey, Ron? You might still be able to use it to get back to Hogwarts." Ron pulled the Portkey out of his pocket.

"Ginny are you sure you want to go back? I mean, already? Don't you want to rest a while?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"NO! I don't!" Ginny reached forward and touched the spoon Ron held in his hand. Harry and Hermione followed suit.

The family said their good-byes and watched as the four disappeared from sight.


End file.
